dawn_of_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Sages guidelines
English What is the role of Game Sages? Game Sages (GS) are players very knowledgeable about the game and willing to take an active part in running the community. They are therefore expected to be able to answer complex questions about the game in a clear manner, but also to keep an eye on what is going on in the game chats, just like on the Facebook pages and forums (either here on Wikia, or in the game forum we are building at the moment). Here is what we expect from Game Sages: * A proper quality of written English and native language (German, French) if not a native English speaker. It is an obligation in order to communicate with the whole game team, as well as the rest of the GS team and community in its entirety. Being able to express yourself clearly comes hand-to-hand with the following point: * A Game Sage is expected to be able to answer the other players questions about the game when members of Dawn of Gods team are not available. They would also be able to provide educated feedback to the game team about the different parts of the game. * Due to legal reasons depending on the country you live in, we discourage people under 21 to apply for a GS position. We will still consider applications, though, but only on a case-by-case basis. * Game Sages are also expected to be reasonably available and active on social media, as their primary function is to be of help for other players. This means also being able to communicate in a polite, concise and efficient manner. * The previous point calls for a seemingly obvious yet necessary precision: Game Sages have an obligation to uphold, for themselves and among the players, a certain moral standard. They are here to help, not to take any advantage the title might give them. The game team will pay a particular attention to this point. We want the GS group to be a cool bunch, not the Wild Bunch ^^. Deutsch Was machen die Game Sages? Game Sages (GS) sind Spieler, die das Spiel gut kennen und, die sich gern für die Community engagieren. Deswegen sollten sie auch komplexe Fragen beantworten können und das Chat beaufsichtigen, auch die Facebook-Seite und Foren (hier auf der Wiki oder im neuen Forum, das momentan in Besprechung ist) müssen beobachtet werden. Was wir von den Game Sages erwarten: * Englisch muss man können, wenn diese Sprache nicht die Muttersprache ist. Bitte beachte, dass die Konversationen mit dem GM-Team und mit anderen Spielern geschrieben werden müssen. Man muss sich deutlich ausdrücken können, weil: * Ein Game Sage muss Fragen von anderen Spielern beantworten können, wenn Support oder die GMs nicht verfügbar sind. Game Sages müssen Feedback an das GM-Team auch weiterleiten. * Normalerweise werden keine Spieler unter 21 Jahre angestellt. Wir werden Bewerbungen von jüngeren Spielern doch bedenken. * Game Sages sollten auch eine mäßige Verfügbarkeit haben und in sozialen Medien aktiv sein (Facebook). Man muss höflich sein und präzis und effizient kommunizieren können. * Game Sages sind verpflichtet, eine gewisse Moral für sich selbst und die Community zu behalten. Sie sind hier, um zu helfen, nicht um die Position zu missbrauchen. Das GM-Team wird sich darauf achten. Wir wollen, dass die GS ein cooles Bunch sind, nicht The Wild Bunch ^^ Français Quel est le rôle d’un Game Sage? Les Game Sages (GS) sont des joueurs engagés dans la vie de la communauté. Nous attendons des GS qu’ils soient capables de répondre aux questions des joueurs de manière claire et concise. De plus, les GS auront la responsabilité de modérer le chat publique ainsi que les commentaires sur notre page Facebook ainsi que sur notre page Wikia. Voilà ce que nous attendons de l’équipe de GS : * Une bonne qualité d’expression écrite en Anglais et en Français (idéalement vous êtes natif en Anglais, Allemand ou bien en Français). C’est important pour pouvoir communiquer avec les joueurs et le reste de l’équipe du jeu (GS, GM). * Nous attendons d’un GS qu’il puisse répondre aux questions des joueurs quand le reste de l’équipe n’est pas disponible. De plus, un GS doit pouvoir aider l’équipe en donnant des retours constructifs sur l’état du jeu. * Pour des raisons légales, nous nous n'accepterons que des candidats de plus de 21 ans. Nous pourrons cependant discuter cette condition au cas par cas. * Idéalement, un GS doit être disponible et actif sur les réseaux sociaux pour pouvoir être un point de contact entre les joueurs et l’équipe. Il va sans dire que nos GS communiquent de manière courtoise et efficace. * Enfin, un GS doit être exemplaire envers son équipe et le reste de la communauté de joueurs. Vous représentez la communauté de joueurs et votre parole engage toute l’équipe. Category:Guides